So Much For My Happy Ending
by Taka the Fallen Knight
Summary: Most people think that when Tidus returned that everything became perfect for the happy couple but what if it wasn't what if one of them wasn't happy with settling down and it caused them to make a huge mistake that destroyed their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to check out my new fic, I'm really excited about this new idea I had, its fairly different from what most people have done so I hope you enjoy it,**

**Inspiration for this actually came from someting my engish teacher said and random thought about the game and its characters,**

**All criticism is accepted, flame or otherwise but I do hope that I don't get any flames but whatever, tell me what you think, like, dislike, just take 30 seconds out of your time and drop me a review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of its characters  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**2 Years after Tidus' return**

_Just another cold night on the Isle of Besaid, simple, indifferent or so some would think. The cries of a cheating Summoner could be heard in the early hours of the morning. The early boat had brought little passengers from Luca one of them being Tidus, he returned early from a Blitzball Tournament to surprise his beloved but it was him that was surprised as he entered the bedroom door of their shared hut, he caught the High Summoner, the one person in the whole of Spira that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and the Praetor of Bevelle together. Tidus stared in horror as they explored each others bodies for what was only seconds but felt like life times before they noticed him. Yuna's face lit up in disgrace as she realised she'd been caught but neither her nor Baralai made any movement while waiting for Tidus to explode on them. But that never happened, he simply took a step backwards, turned around, walked out the room and closed the door very quietly behind him. _

_Yuna and Baralai looked at each other, both wondering if that had just happened. It felt as if they had just imagined it until a second later the heard a loud crash, from the corridor outside the bedroom, then glass shattering and finally a loud bang as the front door slammed shut with such force that it came off its hinges and fell down onto the dirt path. _

_It was this that snapped Yuna out of her daze and forced her to act, she immediately jumped to her feet and pulled some clothes on to cover herself up, she then slipped her boots on and took off after her former lover without so much as a second thought for the naked Praetor in her bed. _

_The young Blitzer bounded onto the main beach of the small tropical island, fuming with a mix of emotions towards his love, anger, hate, confusion, resentment. He slowed his pace to a slightly fast walk as he headed towards the SS. Liki hoping to gain a quick passage off the island that was once a place of fond memories but was now somewhere he never wanted to lay his crystal blue eyes on ever again. _

_As he approached the the boat ramp he stopped as he heard the cries of woman who had just broken his heart, grow louder signaling that she had just gotten onto the beach._

_"TIDUS!!! Tidus... stop please!" she kept running until she was right up behind him, she threw her arms around his torso from behind, "Tidus... I... I.. swear... it... it wasn't what it looked like" she said as the tears continued to flood down her cheeks. "Really... it was pretty clear what you were doing to me" he said as he turned around to look her in the eyes, she still held onto him as he did. _

_"I... it... wasn't.. we... we were... just.. eh..." Yuna slowly stuttered between tears as she gripped onto her loves shirt._

_"You were just ruining my life and throwing away the last two years that we've spent together" he said very calmly while placing his hands on her shoulders._

_"No.. no I wasn't, I.. I love you, I want to be with you, no-one else, please lets go home" to this Tidus replied with an almost hysterical laughter then answered, "You don't expect me to stay do you" then continued to laugh hysterically._

_"W... why.. why not" she replied, halting Tidus' laughter and forcing him into a serious tone, "How can you expect me to stay with you after what you've done, how could you do this to me, how could you so this to us, after everything we've been through, after everything you went through to get me back, you go and do this, why, why would you do that" he asked while giving her a stern look._

_"Because... eh.. because I wanted something di-different, I wanted some.. some excitement, it gave me a rush, all we did was stay on this little island doing nothing, it was boring, dull, we never have any fun, you never wanted to do anything" she answered in a defensive tone. _

_"You little slut, don't even think about trying to put this on me, I'm not good enough for you, is that it, I'm not always laughing and making jokes, maybe that's because I've grown up in the last few years and realised that life isn't like that, I thought that during your pilgrimage you had realised that, I thought that after all you've been through in the last five years that maybe you would want to take things a bit slower, have a life that isn't full of danger, have some safety but I guess not, you'd rather lead me on wouldn't you, how... how long has this been going on" The blond Blitzer asked while gripping her shoulders tighter with the spike of anger inside him growing bigger._

_"... " she failed to answer him._

_"HOW LONG!!!" he screamed at her causing her to jump in fear and look up into his rage filled eyes._

_"Six... six months, the night that I had to go to Bevelle for a meeting with the faction leaders, you weren't with me, you were busy helping everyone else and not giving me any attention, I was LONELY!!" she screamed the last part as if to give justification._

_"Your still trying to make this sound as if its my fault, where do you get off with that, I wasn't with you for one night so you go running into someone else's bed" Tidus answered back almost disbelieving what she was saying._

_"It wasn't like that, you were spending all your time with the villagers or the Aurochs, I almost felt as if I didn't exist, I needed someone to make me feel... alive" she was crying again._

_"You wanted someone to give you one that badly, oh poor little Yuna, you must be in heat dearest, are you going around all the leaders of Spira and letting them have their way with you, is that how you've remained so popular, whatever next, are you going to wish Aurochs good luck by having an orgy in the lockers, I'm sure you'd love that, then maybe next tournament you'll go round all the Blitz teams and show them just how nice 'High Summoner Yuna' is to the people of Spira" her answer to him was a slap across the cheek which had the beginnings of a large red mark growing after it._

_"Tidus, I'm sorry please, we have to talk this through" she pleaded._

_"No we don't, you have to go back to being Spira's idol while I have to get out of here before I find out more of my loved ones have been sleeping around with a Maestor" he said trying to pull away._

_"A Praetor" she said still trying to hold on._

_"What did you say" he asked._

_"He's a Praetor" she shrugged._

_"I'm sorry, Yuna, I might be mistaken, but did you just kick me in the crotch, cause that's what it felt like" he said._

_"I'm sorry Tidus, honestly, I am, its been hard for me you know, the two years that you were away, felt like the end of the world to me, I didn't know what to do, I always had hope but I really didn't think I'd see you ever again, then when you came back, it was the happiest time of my life but then you just wanted to settle here, I thought you'd want adventure, fun, then when you started helping in the village, you would have barely anytime for me and those couple of times that you said that we should go with the Gullwings all you did was sulk and be moody" she said trying to defend herself._

_"I was like that because I hated to be in the presence of your deranged cousin, I mean it was sick how he used to drool over you, and how he used to whisper that he'd find away to get rid of me so that you two could be together and the worst part was you defended him, and now your complaing that I took the time to help the villagers rebuild some of the village and make their lives easier, well I am sorry that I tried to help other people, I guess I'm just that sort of person that cares about other people more than himself, I guess I'll just let them suffer next time and it wasn't exactly easy for me when I was on the Farplane, you get to see the real world you know, so that you can watch your loved ones, do you know how much of a torture that was for me to watch you, whistle everyday down on that dock, thinking that I might come back, or when you would cry yourself to sleep almost every night, what about those couple of times that you tried to kill yourself, I bet Wakka and Lulu don't know about that" he trys again to move away but her iron grip on his shirt kept him from getting away._

_"Please Tidus, I know it was hard, but can we just move on and forget about this and then we'll be okay" she pleaded again, sobbing into his chest._

_"No, no we won't be ok, I'll never be able to forget about this, I'm leaving Besaid for good and I never won't to see you **AGAIN!!!**" he shouted as he was finished with talking so he finally decided to force her off of him and roughly pushed her away forcing her to fall and land on her rear. _

_Tidus immediately turned around and made for the SS. Liki when his attention was caught by a male voice shouting at him, "How dare you assault High Summoner Yuna, you should be ashamed of yourself" The young blond was caught off guard by this so he turned round. His blood began to boil because of the person walking towards him, "I could have New Yevonite Guards come here and arrest you for that, it is almost a sin to commit such a thing against the woman who saved Spira from eternal suffering, I should arrest you myself" Baralai announced as he helped Yuna up and stepped towards Tidus. He looked at Yuna then looked towards Tidus only to see the blonds fist millimetres away from his face, then collide with his jaw with an almost inhuman force sending him flying backwards through the air and land face first in the sand._

_"You want to talk about sins, you want to talk about shame, what about the fact that for the last six months or so, the so called 'High Summer Yuna, Spira's savior from suffering' has been using you to make her feel, and I quote 'alive' because apparently I'm not good enough, and I would of thought that your holy-er than thou New Yevon laws would class doing another guys girlfriend a sinful act but I guess you being the Praetor" he aimed that word at Yuna "those laws don't apply to you" with this he kicked the still downed Praetor twice in the stomach and walked towards the dock and finally boarded the SS. Liki._

_"Tidus... no.. please don't... go" Yuna sobbed and tried to run towards the slowly departing ship but she was abruptly halted by Baralai grabbing her arm, "No Yuna don't, just let him go" he said trying to hold her still, "No.. let.. let me go, I have to stop him" she cried while trying to pull away._

_"Hey, what's happening" both Baralai and Yuna turned around for the jungle entrance to the beach and witnessed Wakka wave and start to walk towards him._

_"Oh no, what... what are we going to do, what are we going to say, oh why, why did I do this, why did I have to ruin our lives" Yuna fell to her knees and began to sob again._

_"Yuna.. Yuna listen to me" Baralai picked her up "This is what were going to do, since Tidus has left we can use this to our advantage, we'll say that I came late to talk to you about some troubles about the relationships between the factions and I found you two arguing because you found out he was cheating on you and he's left to be with the other woman, no-one will blame you and it look like Tidus is in the wrong" he proposed with an almost evil smile._

_"I can't.. I couldn't do that to him, not... not after what I've already done" she sniffed._

_"Listen Yuna, you can do this, if he truly loved you then he wouldn't of left, he wasn't good enough for you now come on" he said while trying to pull her in the direction of the muscly Blitzer._

_She looked out onto the ocean where the SS. Liki was still quite close, she broke from the Praetor's grasp and ran out into the shallows and with one large breath, she put two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle then screamed "**TIDUS, I LOVE YOU!!!"** then she fell to her knees as another flood bank behind her eyes opened and released another wave of tears._

_Unbeknownst to the High Summoner, a certain blond Blitzball player was hidden behind some crates on the back deck of the departing ship, with tears rolling down his tanned cheeks as he quietly whispered "I love you too... Yuna"._

_

* * *

_**Well what did you think, please let me know, I'm really happy with this chapter and want to know what you think so please drop me a review and I'll see you in chapter 2, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this has been long time in the making but now its finally here!**

**I am very sorry for the extremely long wait, ive been very busy in the last couple of months and combined with internet problems and writers block, i really doubted that i would be able to continue but i was saved by a certain reader who gave me the encouragemeant to continue this fic and is also now beta reading this fic which helped me out alot, other things that helped me finish this fic was the song phenomenom by thousand foot krutch and i would very much advise u to listen to this song and this band because they are awesome!**

**Anyway I'll stop talking now, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and thank you again to xxLilMizCadyxx, I hope you like this chapter because its thanks to your encouragemeant and help that i finished it, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

___**Tidus' POV**_

"Tidus... Tidus... wake up…" that voice sounds familiar.

"Tidus... Tidus please wake up…" I wonder, is that Yuna…?

"Sir Tidus... Sir Tidus wake up!" Not unless she has turned into a fat sailor with _really _bad breath.

"What.. what is... Ah!" The damn sun is too bright!

"Sir, we have been in Luca dock for the past half hour, wouldn't you like to leave?" the large sailor asked.

"Wha.. yeah... yeah I wanna leave." I tried to get up but felt sleeping in the same position all night had rendered me unable. "Can you gimme a hand?" I reached up to the sailor.

"Of course Sir," he said as he grabbed my hand and hefted me up, nearly throwing me in the other direction. "Heh, sorry about that Sir!"

"It's no problem… and stop calling me _'Sir' _I thought I made it clear on the way toBesaid last night that I don't want special treatment, I'm sure if you or anybody else were in my position, you would have done the same," I stated before forcing a small bag of gil into his hand, and then making for the ramp off the boat.

While walking down the dock, memories of the pilgrimage washed over me. And judging from the position I was in, I could almost see Luca if I leant to the side meaning I was on dock 4. _Dock 4 that's familiar… wait wasn't that the same dock that…?_

**Flashback**

_"Come on quickly, we must hurry forwards before that ship gets away!" the raven haired Mage ordered as she cast a Thundara spell on the troublesome machina that were trying to block her path.__ She was not in a good mood._

_"We must save Yuna.. Aarghh!" the blue-haired beast roared as he crashed down on another unlucky machina like a lighting bolt.  
_

_"Don't worry guys, we'll save her, we have too— Argh!" the blond Blitzer screamed as he launched himself, blade first at the last machina, with less strength but just as much passion, he destroyed the machina like his fellow Guardians._

_"Now we must board the ship, come," the Mage again ordered and the three Guardians charged forward up the ramp towards the retreating ship._

_After rescuing Yuna they returned to the dock._

_"Yuna, are you sure your okay?" the Mage asked worriedly_

_"Yes, yes I'm fine!" the young Summoner turned to look at her newest Guardian as he looked back shyly. "Thanks to you…"_

_The older Guardians failed to notice that the two teenagers had just grown slightly closer._

**_Tidus' POV_**

_I think now I can put into words of how I feel for Yuna._

_From the moment I laid my eyes on her, I developed feelings for her and I admit that to begin with it was probably just the need to be close to someone. But then when I spent time with her, even though it was only for a short time, it was the most enjoyable time I've ever spent with a girl, and_

_I was amazed by her. For the very first time in my life I met a girl who didn't want to get into my pants! Although… I can't say I would mind! Yuna was different… she didn't want to spend time with me because of my fame or my money— but because she wanted to get to know me. That's when I realised that here, in Spira, I didn't have anything, but this was my chance, a clean slate to show that I was nothing like my old man and that I was useful for something more than just Blitzball._

_That's why I'm going to make sure that Yuna is always safe and she accomplishes her pilgrimage and hopefully I will be closer to her by then and I can tell her how I truly feel._

_'I think… I think I love you, Yuna.'_

**End of Flashback**

I remember that day well, how my emotions were all mixed up and I couldn't decide how I felt. All the battles that raged in my head, and I tried to make out I was gonna be this big hero for Yuna, when really… I was just a horny teenager with commitment issues; one minute I'd be thinking of confessing to Yuna of my _'undying'_ love for her, the next I'd be taking any chance I could to get a good glimpse down Lulu's dress. But it wasn't my fault! I had been dragged into a world that was not my own and then, as soon as I started to get comfortable, I was chucked somewhere else! It would have been hard enough for a normal person, but just imagine what it would be like for a seventeen year old with an ego the size of Mount Gagazet and a sex drive the size of the Calm Lands— Not a good combination.

"Guess I better go… but where? I don't _have_ anywhere to go!" I said out loud without any real meaning. I realised how true that was. _I really don't have anywhere to go. I've left my only home and most of my friends. Where the hell am I supposed to go?_

"Look isn't that Sir Tidus…?! It is! it is him! Hey… hey, Sir Tidus!" _What, who said that_?

I looked around until I eventually spotted a small group of girls huddled together, giggling and waving at me.

I waved back.

"Hiya!" they replied with more giggling. They instantly reminded me of the fan girls back at Zanarkand, so I quickly moved into the crowd and headed away from the stadium. **  
**

I was halfway across the bridge when my memory sprung into action and I remembered something _else_ from the pilgrimage... as if I needed any more reminders of the time I spent with... her.**  
**

**Flashback**

_"Yuna!" That name was shouted out, followed by an ear-piercing whistle._

_"What was that?" asked the young confused Summoner._

_"Back in Zanarkand, during Blitzball, we used to do this to cheer on the players!" After finishing his sentence the spiky, blonde haired Blitzer let out another ear-piercing whistle._

_Yuna looked down at her hand confused._

_"I don't understand," she said to her Companion. _

_"If we get separated… just whistle. I'll come running!" he proposed and she smiled._

_"How do I…?" She looked at her hand again._

_"Hehe you put your fingers in your mouth like this!" he instructed, while connecting his right index finger and thumb together and placing them in his mouth._

_"Like…this?" she asked, failing to copy his example properly._

_"No… no… like this!" he pulled his fingers out of his to mouth to show her how to join them together, then replaced them._

_She tried again, and replaced her fingers correctly this time, and began to blow but no sound came out._

_"It's not working," she said after pulling her fingers out her mouth._

_"Practise and you'll get it!" he said to which she replied,_

_"I will." They both gazed into each others eyes._

_After a few moments Tidus finally said,_

_"I guess we better just stick together until you can do it?" He looked around the area then looked back into the young Summoner's bi-coloured eyes._

_"Yes sir!" she nodded happily._

**End Of Flashback**

**_Tidus POV_**

Another far happier time, now that I think about it. That was one of the very rare times that Yuna looked genuinely happy, where she looked like a normal seventeen year old. I was so happy that I could make her feel that way, and for the last two years I've been trying to get her to smile like that and be as happy as she was that day if not more! … Where did I go wrong?

"Tidus…? Tidus could you sign this, pleasssse!!"Oh crap, I think those girls followed me

I guessed right, because when I turned around I almost jumped in surprise to see a group of about seventeen year old girls twice the size of the group I saw earlier swarming around me.

"Me first, please, please!!" another blocked the first girl.

"No me! Sign my t-shirt please!" another girl tried to grab my attention.

"No wait! Tidus, Tidus sign my chest!" another girl pushed forward opening the top half of her shirt. While they all fought for my attention, I fell into a deep state of thought. Back in Zanarkand I used to love this kind of attention and I would have happily signed their Blitzballs, t-shirts and chests. I would have even tried to take a few of them home with me… and the ones I didn't take home, I would have gotten their numbers. Heck even this time yesterday I would have still signed their Blitzballs and tops! But now… now, I can't even bring myself to do one simple thing that used to seem so easy, I'm so depressed. I don't know what to do anymore!I've got to get out of here, go somewhere far away, away from people, clear my head.

"I'm… I'm sorry ladies, but I've got stuff to do, maybe some other time." With that, I left, leaving about two dozen wide eyes and a dozen open mouths.

Walking through the town I found myself almost atop the balcony that over looked the city before the Mi'ihen Highroad. I was greeted by a light blow of wind and loneliness, no one here. I sat down on a bench to the right of the stairs in the middle of the balcony. I noticed that to my right, was the area that myself and Auron had officially became Yuna's Guardians, another time that brought myself and Yuna that bit closer.

**Flashback**

_"Sir Auron!" was all that was said as the red clad warrior and teenage blitzer approached the summoner party.  
_

_"Yuna" the leader of the two individuals addressed the young summoner.  
_

_"Sir" she replied waiting for her fathers legendary Guardian to continue.  
_

_"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" he asked causing all those in his company to turn to shock apart from the depressed blond beside him.  
_

_"You serious" the orange haired blitzer asked. _

_"You refuse" the red clad Guardian replied.  
_

_"No, no! We accept! Right everyone" the young summoner asked her Guardians in an insisting tone.  
_

_"O-Of course! No problem at all!" agreed the muscily blitzer.  
_

_"But… Sir Auron, why?" the black mage asked.  
_

_"I promised Braska" the raven haired mage nodded in understanding.  
_

_"He comes too!" said Auron as he grabbed Tidus by the scruff of neck and pushed him forward for all to see, "This one I promised Jecht" he said as he let the teen go.  
_

_"Sir Auron. Is… Sir Jecht still alive" Yuna suddenly asked.  
_

_"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years" Auron paused before continuing, "You'll meet. Eventually"he said in his usual emotionless voice.  
_

_"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!" the young summoner said without picking up the old Guardians real meaning.  
_

_"So, what's our itinerary" the red clad guardian asked while walking towards the group, "Where are we headed?" he stopped infront of Wakka and Lulu.  
_

_Plucking up the courage, the young summoner quickly walked towards the blond blitzer and asked "Hey, come with me!" she then took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the edge of te balcony and said, "Watch" she then connected her index finger with her thumb, put them between her lips and blow out an ear-piercing whistle.  
_

_"Hey… you got pretty good" the blond congratulated in a grim tone.  
_

_"You sound... sad" she inquired.  
_

_"Yeah... maybe" was all he said while staring at the floor.  
_

_"Wanna scream?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood and cheer him up.  
_

_"I don't think that's going to help this time" he replied, destroying her hopes of making him happy, but she wasn't about to give up.  
_

_"You know what?" she asked, grabbing his attention, he looked up at her as she looked over the railings down the hill at the city below.  
_

_"It's embarrassing to say this myself... But Summoners and their Guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know?" she explained not sure if this approach would work because when she looked him in the eye he looked as if he may start crying but she wasn't sure.  
_

_"I know it's hard" she encouraged.  
_

_"Yeah... I understand. I think" he looked back down to the ground again, his voice still solemn.  
_

_"Okay now, let's see what you can do!" she ordered._

_He looked at her as if she had just a third eye, but her face held seriousness so he thought he should at least try, he would do anything to make Yuna happy. He opened his mouth, grit his teeth together and tried to form a smile, by the look on her face it wasn't working. A wide smile grew on her face as she tried to hold in her laughter, she failed.  
_

_"This is weird!" he said as he started to laugh too, his mood slighty better.  
_

_"Okay, now try laughing out loud!" Yuna said seriously but with a smile on her face._

_Tidus gave her another strange look, "Come on! Show me!" she said, her smile growing bigger._

_He stretched and sook in a deep breath, "Ha ha ha ha ha" he took another breath "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha " he continued his forced robotic laughter.  
_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" he kept going much to the dismay of the young summoner, "I think you should stop now!" but he wasn't listening, "ha ha ha ha ha" she relented and stepped forward, beside him, he looked at her and her to him, they then nodded to each and she joined in his crazy laughing spree._

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" they took in a giant breath, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" this was soon followed by the two both breaking out into a real fit of laughter.  
_

_"Too __funny!" Yuna was the first to break the laughter.  
_

_"It was your idea!" he said, still laughing.  
_

_"Um, thank you," she said shyly turning away slightly.  
_

_"For what?" he looked at her confused.  
_

_"I want my journey to be full of laughter" she turned to face him, looking him deep in his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and they both slowly turned to face the large city below them and they settled into a comfortable silence.  
_

_"If we should __ever get separated… just whistle. I'll come running. I promise," Yuna said suddenly breaking the silence, and losing herself in his deep blue eyes finally realising that she very strong feelings for him but was slightly sad when she realised that he was another person she had to add to her list of people she would be leaving but this also brought with it another reason why she wanted to complete her pilgrimage, if only to save him._

**End of Flashback**

That moment meant a lot to me at the time, here was me trying to be the big impressive Guardian where I would protect Yuna from anything and give my life doing so, and she was cheering _me _up, it meant a lot to me because I knew no matter what, I could always depend on her and that she always had time for me... if only that was still true.

I was suddenly brought from my thoughts by a painful surge in my stomach and my chest started heaving and I could feel something coming up from my stomach, violently.

I fell off the bench onto my knees as I broke out into a coughing fit and I gripped my chest in pain, I didn't think it could get any worse until a huge wave of nausae hit me and the contents of my stomach made its way to my throat and forced its way out my mouth as I choked and heaved the bile pfleme that was gatering in my mouth.

At first it felt good to let it all out but then it didn't stop, and I had to force my eyes shut as the pain grew.

The horrid taste and nauseating smell caused more and more to violently leave my body but thankfully after a few painful moments it subsided and I was left on my hands and knees choking and coughing.

As the coughing stopped I fell backwards and landed in a sitting position, with my arms on my knees and my head down, my eyes still shut, I slowed my breathing down and tried to calm myself down.

Feeling a little bit better, my breathing almost normal, I spat out whatever was still in my mouth then opened my eyes, wishing right away that I hadn't, the sight before me was extremely disturbing.

The area where had thrown up was covered in a thick black liquid with small chunks of Yevon knows what.

"What the Farplane" I said aloud, shocked at what lay before, I suddenly had the need to get away from it so I crawled backwards until my back connected with the railings, my eyes still on the disturbing scene before me.

"What is wrong with me"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!! Well What did you think, I would really like to know if you like it, disliked it or thought something should be different, all reviews are welcome, constructive critism or flames, anything just take a few seconds to write a review and tell me what you think,**

**thanks in advance!**

**Taka  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is, the next chapter out in a fraction of the time that what the last one took,**

**I hope you all enjoy it because i am very happy with how it turned out and I hope you will be too,**

**I will try my hardest from now on to make sure that chapters updates are every week, two at the most because im very unhappy about how long it took for the last chapter and now that im starting to get deeper into the plot, i dont want to keep people waiting, **

**Anyway enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

**3 days later...**

_"Tidus....." _Yuna, is that you…?

"Sir Tidus? Are you okay?" Damn, it was just a dream.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said standing and gathering the items that lay around me. I stole a quick glance at the person who had disturbed me. He couldn't have been older than eighteen and he had short, dirty blond hair, spiked up and lightly tanned skin. He obviously hadn't been assigned to the Mi'ihen Highroad for very long. He wore a t-shirt, baggy shorts and old muddy boots. On top of that he wore light armour consisting of a shoulder plate on his right shoulder, a chest plate, elbow pads and knee pads, all of which were made of a slightly rusted, silvery steel. Attached to his belt was a long sword, made of the same chipped metal as his armour. He was obviously a new recruit to the Youth League.

"Then if you don't mind me asking Sir, why were you lying at the side of the road?" he sounded curious to say the least, though who wouldn't be? Sir Tidus, former Guardian and Lover of High Summoner Yuna, lying on a bed mat at the side of the Mi'ihen Highroad with a little fire, all on his own- That was bound to be a weird sight.

"What was I doing…? Eh..." I looked around trying to find an excuse for my being here, "I was… I was camping! ... Yeah that's right camping!" I must have looked a bit too glad that I had found an excuse, because the kid didn't look convinced.

"Camping, Sir."

"Ehh… yeah, I mean it's a... it's been a while since I've been in a situation where I... I've had to rely on survival… uh... skills and with all the special treatment I've been getting after helping defeat Sin…" I knew I must have sounded like an idiot, but by the look on the kid's face he seemed to be believing me so I continued. "I wanted to see if I still had what it takes to... eh do it again... Not… not that I'll have to 'cause Sin's gone forever but I just... wanted to make sure I was st-still up to scratch." Why did I not just ignore him and run away?! The look on his face didn't tell me anything and I was actually half expecting him to pull out his sword and shout _'Impostor!'_ but he didn't, he just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well Sir, I won't bother you any longer, I'd hate to stop your progress!" He bowed down making me feel uncomfortable. I hate it when people do that.

"What's your name?" I asked, taking an interest in this boy.

"_My_ name, Sir?" he said looking around thinking I was addressing someone else.

"Yes, _your _name."

"Jaxx, Sir," he answered standing to attention as if this was a test.

"How long have you been in the Youth League?" was my next question.

"Six months, Sir!" he answered again but this time with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" It faded slightly but was still evident on his face.

"The training of a standard soldier is supposed to take eleven months," he said and again his smile grew.

"So you finished early." He nodded. "That's quite an achievement, what made you want to join?" The smile faded completely asked and I regretted being so nosy, fearing I'd touched a nerve.

"My… father, Sir…" I looked him in the eye and he didn't seem sad which confused me.

"Did he fall in the fight against Sin?" I asked worried what the answer would be.

"No... no the complete opposite actually, he was a _legend_ in the Crusaders, he survived many battles against Sin, and at one point it was thought that he even rivalled the legendary Sir Auron! I guess at some point he did, and I always said that when I was of age I would follow in his footsteps. But when Sin was defeated, I thought there was no point anymore and so I started to pursue a career in Blitzball." I smiled at this but still wondered why he had joined up with the Youth League when he looked similar to what I was like before I joined the Abes so I think he could be quite capable of being a really good Blitzball player.**  
**

He must have read my mind because he started to explain why. "On my sixteenth, I was just about to announce to all my friends and family that I was going to try and sign up with the local team, but he stood and made this _huge_ speech about how proud he was that I was going to follow in his footsteps even in a time of peace, and he then hugged me and handed me one of his medals, which turned out to be his Medal of Valour which he was awarded for surviving Operation Mi'ihen. He said that he has the hope that one day I will be awarded one of my own. I didn't know what to do, so I just thanked him and started training for the Youth League…" I didn't know what to say, so I watched as he stared down at his boots and I felt sorry for him. However, I also saw a little of myself in him. He was stuck in his fathers shadow, but at least in my case, I was able to do something I enjoyed. He's being forced to pursue a career that he doesn't want.

"Have you never tried to tell him how you feel?" He looked up at me.

"I can't! It would destroy him if he found out that I didn't want to be a soldier! I can't do that to him!" He looked down again.

"I'm sure he might be upset at first… but if he knew it was what you desired to do, he would support you," I tried to reason with him.

"I… I don't know, I don't want to let him down."

"You wouldn't be letting him down, I'm sure he would understand," I said looking him in the eye.

"I'll need to think about it… I'm not sure if I should," he said still not convinced.

"Well, the Highroad is very long and peaceful, think about it while your on patrol?" I asked him hoping he would.

"I will Sir!" he nodded.

I was about to walk away when I had an idea.

"Hey kid, if you do tell him and it's okay, get in touch with me at the stadium because I'd be happy to help train you," I offered hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"Really…?" his eyes widened.

"Of course, now go on, carry out your patrol," I insisted, a nauseating feeling passing over my body.

He stood to attention and gave me a sharp salute but then as he turned around he stopped and turned back to face me again, his eyes filled with fear.

"Sir... Sir what _is _that on your arm?" he asked.

Confused, I looked at my right arm. Seeing nothing on my forearm, I looked further up to inspect my bicep and found something alarming.

On my upper arm there were several patches of skin that looked as if I had a rash, but the strangest thing was, they were black, pure black.

"What in the Farplane?" I said loud enough for myself to hear but low enough so that Jaxx couldn't. I looked up at him, and he was still gazing at my arm.

"Eh... It's.. it's probably just nothing, I must have touched something I'm allergic too, nothing to worry about," I said putting on a smile.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like nothing," he said getting closer.

I backed away.

"Positive, now if you don't mind, I must be on my way, it was nice meeting you Jaxx," I shook his hand and picked up my bag of kit and left, leaving a dumbfounded and distressed young Youth League soldier behind.

Once he was out of sight I made sure no one was looking, I sprinted behind a large pile of ruins, a heaved my guts up.

As I calmed myself down once again I begin to think. It's been three days since it first happened and it just keeps getting worse and more frequent… And this thing on my arm disturbs me as well. I knew they were connected but I didn't know how and I had been trying to figure it out but I didn't have a clue. I still don't know where I'm going to go, but after my experience in Luca I realised there's nowhere in Spira where I wouldn't remember Yuna. We travelled the entire land, there's nowhere that won't remind me of her, so for the moment I'm just going to wander where ever my legs take me.

**Yuna's POV**

"What have I done?"

Its been four days since Tidus found out. I can't believe he found out, how can I have been so stupid?

I've lost the one person that I love the most in the world… But if I really loved him then why did I do it? Why did I use Baralai as a toy of my lust and me as his?

Maybe this is a good thing. I don't _deserve_ Tidus and now he's gone, _he_ deserves someone better, someone that will treat him right and not hurt him like I did. I don't deserve _anyone_ after what I've done, and yet I still want to preserve myself in the eyes of others.

I did as Baralai said. He took charge and told Wakka that Tidus came to the island and told me he found someone else and that he was leaving me. That I followed him to the beach and he was about to hit me, but Baralai stopped him and took the beating instead.

I felt terrible, now Wakka and Lulu were out for his blood and if they didn't have Vidina to look after they probably would be out there right now trying to hunt him down.

Apart from that they keep trying to console me, which just makes me feel _worse_ and makes me cry more which makes _them_ think I'm hurt more. So they keep on trying to help and it just revolves in a constant circle of tears and pain. I don't deserve _them_, I should tell the truth… but I can't. I'm too _weak_ to admit it.

Now all I do is lay in the bed we once shared, clutching a pillow and stare at the wall, crying. I can't look anyone in the eye anymore for fear they might see through my pathetic excuse of a lie.

As I heard the door open I readied myself for Lulu or Wakka trying to make me feel better when I got a surprise…

"Yunie!" Oh no, please don't be who I think it is. My plea was swept aside as I felt a light weight sit next to me and an arm lay on my shoulders.

"Yunie.. are you ok?" I buried my face into the pillow as another wave of tears hit me and I could feel my younger cousin pulling me closer to her. As she drew me into a hug she whispered to me, "Don't worry Yunie, we'll make him pay for doing this to you!"

This made me cry harder at the thought of Tidus being punished for something he didn't even do and that was _my_ fault.

"No… no Rikku…" I tried to tell her but I couldn't.

"Shhh… don't worry about a thing Yunie, I'll take care of everything," was all that she said before she started to rock me back and forth and I found that after all that crying and virtually sleepless nights, that my eyelids grew heavy and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Because of the state I was in I didn't feel my petite cousin lay me in bed and put the covers over me, nor did I hear her activate her commsphere and say, "Hey Shinra, yeah it's Rikku. Can you do me a favour? Can you send a message to Baralai and tell I want to meet with him? Yeah. We need to have a talk." She then turned and left me to sleep.

**Tidus POV**

I finally made it to the travel agency. It took four days but I've finally made it to a place where I can sleep in a decent bed instead of the stupid bed mat I bought off that new trading stall that was recently set up at the Luca-end of the highroad. Mi'ihen Supplies it was called… waste of gil if you ask me, it doesn't matter now though.

I was about to enter the building when I suddenly had the urge to look out over the horizon, and when I did, I immediately regretted my actions. When I looked out I saw a very beautiful sunset and I couldn't stop myself from remembering the last time I was here.

As I started to picture myself and Yuna sat down in a state of relaxation I smacked myself in the head.

"No.. not again…" I shook loose the memories and entered the building asking for a room. I was assigned one immediately and so I handed over the sufficient gil and went straight to my room, not bothering to answer the questioning looks I was given by all of the occupants.

As the door closed behind me, I dropped my bag at the foot of the bed, kicked off my boots, undid my shoulder guard and let it fall to the ground. I then slipped off my gauntlet and arm-guard. I took off my yellow t-shirt and began to inspect the weird rash that was on my right bicep. It had grown since the last time I looked at it, instead of a couple small patches, it was now one big one and instead of looking like a rash, it looked as if the skin was rotting and dying but when I touched it, it didn't hurt it just felt like a dull prod, as if that part of my arm was slightly numb.

"Maybe.. maybe it will be a bit better if I have a shower… yeah that's what I'll do." My mind was made up.

I took off my shorts and socks and made my way to the bathroom. I switched on the light and the shower, removed my boxers and climbed under the hot water.

Having not felt water on my body since the Blitz game five days ago, I was extremely relieved of having the ability to clean the grime and dirt away that gathered on my skin and hair. I tried cleaning the thing on my arm but to no success.

I climbed out the shower and switched it off, and I took this chance to clean my teeth because after having thrown up the amount of times I have in the last couple of days, my breath was something to behold.

I felt disappointed that the shower did little effect on the rash. Not that I thought it would, but at the moment I'd do anything to get rid of it. It was starting to itch as I dried myself and switched off all the lights. So, I climbed into bed.

Looking up at the roof off the room I missed seeing the stars, but it was a good trade for warmth. I just realised how tired I was, and it wasn't easy getting to sleep with the noises of the wilderness around you, not to mention what else I'm going through. I slipped into a deep slumber, my last thought on the woman that broke my heart.

* * *

**Well what did you think, was it good, bad.**

**Please let me know, just drop me a review and tell me what you think,**

**Thanks in advance  
**


End file.
